


【卜岳】小兔子

by bluee1



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluee1/pseuds/bluee1





	【卜岳】小兔子

ABO A✖️O 上司✖️下属

大厅10点整的钟声响了起来，整个办公室空空荡荡，只剩卜凡一个人对着电脑埋头奋战。  
    “我容易吗，真的是。” 对着面前的一摞文件，卜凡不禁嘟囔起来。要不是这个工作对于自己这个应届毕业生来之不易，他早八辈子不想在这干了。“妈的加班是人干的活吗！”卜凡在心里又把给自己布置任务的主管和公司大老板翻来覆去骂了百八十遍。  
     “一个beta一天天地冷着个脸，比alpha还要工作狂人，这还是个beta吗。”卜凡心里想。不过大概就是因为这样，这家公司才在一众alpha的战争中脱颖而出，老板也因为beta的身份被媒体当成香饽饽。  
    “真的是，一天天五五六六七七八八，受害者还不是我们这些新人。”卜凡愤慨地继续敲起了键盘。  
     正当卜凡继续奋战在工作任务里的时候，鼻尖却隐约闻到一丝香味。这香味十分诱人，似有若无地笼罩在空气里，令人不禁有些心痒。专心致志的卜凡不以为然地吸吸鼻子，“大概又是哪个明明是beta却骚里骚气喷仿制omega信息素香水的同事。” 过了半晌，他才猛然惊醒过来，偌大的办公室就自己一个人，这缕omega的香气哪来的？  
     馥郁的红酒香气萦绕在自己周身，卜凡只觉得自己的身体瞬间热了起来，思绪也变得不甚清明。“这香气真他妈勾人……”卜凡心里暗骂一句，身体却不受控制地往香气的来源走去。  
     香气是从走廊尽头的办公室里散发出来的。卜凡头脑昏沉，甚至没有注意到门上醒目的总裁办公室几个大字。  
     看到打开门后的景色，卜凡瞬间赤红了眼睛，他额角突突跳，下体不受控制地在牛仔裤里撑起一个帐篷。  
      平日里不苟言笑被下属称为冷面美人的老板，此时正在总裁休息室的床上难耐地磨蹭着被单。西装外套早已经随着动作落在一旁，衬衫也被磨蹭到纽扣交错着敞开几颗，露出一截白软的腰线。西装裤也早被他自己褪下，包裹着浑圆臀部的内裤已经被淋漓的液体浸润到透明，隐约透出含羞带涩的穴口。白生生的大腿难耐地相互磨蹭交叠，莹润的脚趾透着一层粉，令人食指大动。床上的人抬起迷蒙的眼睛，卷翘的柔软长睫轻轻颤动，眼尾已经被难耐的情欲熏得通红，生生多了些媚意。  
     只看了这一眼，卜凡脑海中理智的弦就断了。妈的，平时怎么没注意到老板是个这么勾人的妖精……  
     岳明辉被空气中浓郁的alpha信息素的气息冲昏了头脑，小穴不停地流出等待抚慰的液体，胸前的蓓蕾也悄然挺立起来，磨蹭着有些粗糙的衬衫衣料，更加涨大了一圈。  
     “哈……你是谁……你别过来……我找不到…抑制剂……啊……”岳明辉被强有力的信息素刺激得开始掉下生理性的泪水，身体微微颤抖起来。仅存的理智让他警铃大作，即将要被一个陌生的alpha侵犯的事实也进入了他的脑海。岳明辉懊恼得咬紧了牙齿。怎么就偏偏这么巧，自己恰好选在这一天加班，办公室存储的抑制剂也用完了，抱着侥幸心理的他本来想着加完班回去就去买囤在办公室，发情期却好巧不巧地席卷而来。  
      面前的这个人无疑是个优秀的alpha，从信息素就感觉得出，大概是所有omega都会倾慕的那一种。可他并不想被标记，向来隐瞒自己是个omega也是为了不想让自己深陷情欲的漩涡，被冲昏头脑，沉浸在欲海里无法自拔。  
     可他现在别无选择。拼命流水的小穴空虚地张合，渴求着能够止痒的硬挺。岳明辉在朦胧的泪眼里看到面前高大的男人朝他走了几步，信息素越来越浓，他无法抗拒地颤抖起来。  
     “你看得到我吗？”卜凡强行靠着仅存的一丝清醒问道。  
      “嗯……看得到……啊……” 岳明辉小声地呜咽。粉嫩的舌尖无意识地舔弄着嘴唇，露出了一颗小虎牙，看起来分外可爱无害。  
      “你愿意被我临时标记吗？如果不愿意，请告诉我你助理的电话，让他赶紧送抑制剂过来，我不会强人所难。” 卜凡艰难地说道。他确实不想趁人之危，尤其是高高在上的老板。虽然此刻的他显然鲜美诱人到了极点。  
      岳明辉听到他说不标记自己，开始啜泣着摇头，“不……啊……我忍不住了，我要你……”最后的一丝理智崩塌，他渴求面前这个alpha的身体与气息，想让他填满自己的身体。  
      卜凡听到这句话再也忍不住，俯身拉下了拉链，颇为可观的性器在内裤中撑起一个大包。岳明辉忍不住地伸出了手碰了碰，火热的温度激得小穴又涌出一波丰沛的爱液，渴望着眼前这个大肉棒的疼爱。    
       “你可别后悔……”卜凡声线沙哑，吻上了他的老板的后颈，一把扯下了摇摇欲坠的衬衫，嘴唇往下逡巡，含住了嫣红的乳头。  
       “啊……”被信息素包裹的岳明辉眼神迷蒙，肌肤泛起一层粉色，脚趾尖无意识蜷起来。  
       “唔……想要你……想要你进来……”岳明辉呜咽着。  
       “妈的，这么着急吗，妖精。”卜凡再也忍不住，将昂扬的前端尽根插入了小穴。汁液丰沛的小穴早已做好了准备，此刻紧紧包裹着他的硬挺，两个人在进入的一刹那都发出了一声满足的叹息。  
      “啊……好大…好爽……好喜欢……快动一动……” 岳明辉难耐地扭动着细腰，翘起浑圆的屁股往后送。  
      卜凡被小穴吸得双目赤红，眼前的老板是从前从没见过的样子，一改往日正经的模样，在自己身下呜咽着求欢。太诱人了，全身上下都透着引人采摘的气息。卜凡往深处挺了挺，成功引发了老板的一声尖叫。  
      老板的身体又白又软，温暖的小穴紧紧一缩一缩地吸着自己，简直是个极乐的销魂窟。  
      “自己把腿抱起来。” 卜凡对着身下的人命令道。  
      “唔……”岳明辉乖乖地把腿抱了起来，承受着面前的人一下一下地深入，“你，你快点……”他眼圈又红了起来。  
       太难受了，他想要面前人的更多，想要他狠狠地操弄自己的小穴，想要被他的信息素填满……  
       “如你所愿。”卜凡附身亲吻了一下老板的脸颊，便开始快速地操弄起了小穴。  
       岳明辉被顶弄得张大了嘴巴，手险些抱不住大腿。卜凡伸手撑开了大腿，使小穴完全暴露在了空气里。  
       “唔……太快了……” 太大太长了。岳明辉白皙的身体泛出更深的红，眼角又泛出了泪。  
       “想不到，平时这么雷厉风行的老板，居然是个omega。” 办公室里插弄小穴的水声不绝于耳，卜凡像打桩机一样操弄着眼前诱人的omega，沉声说道，“眼圈红得像个乖巧的小兔子……小兔子被操得爽吗？”  
       生殖腔口被不断地碾过，岳明辉舒服得说不出话，只会口齿不清地发出呻吟。他心里隐隐约约地生出一丝危机感，但却又不可救药地沉溺其中。这个alpha太有压迫性了，信息素强势地将他包裹起来，只想在他身下哭叫呻吟。  
       乳尖红艳艳地挺立着，卜凡一边掐着omega白软的细腰，操弄着不停流水的小穴，一边含吮着一边的乳头。  
       “啊……” 岳明辉仰起了头。原来这就是交合的快感，他迷迷糊糊地想到。“你……你叫什么……” 他断断续续地问道。  
      卜凡含弄着一边的乳头，含混地说道：“老板之前……不知道我的名字吗。那怎么不知道名字就给操呢。”  
      “唔……”岳明辉羞臊地红了脸，却只能还不餍足地翘起屁股迎合着alpha的动作。  
      “那你……告诉我你叫什么。啊……” 岳明辉试着想树立一丝老板的威严，却沉溺在欲海里昏昏沉沉。  
      “卜凡。我的老板，你可记住了，现在埋在你身体里的肉棒，是我卜凡的。” 卜凡闷闷地笑了起来。  
       岳明辉迷茫地抬起头，眼前努力耕耘的男人的气息洒在自己鼻尖，岳明辉有些着迷地看着这个alpha的脸。真好看啊……鼻子很挺，嘴巴很好看，脸颊棱角分明。  
      “看入迷了？”卜凡邪笑起来，一记深顶，眼前的小兔子颤抖着射了。  
       “骚小兔子。”卜凡拍了一下老板的屁股。  
       高潮中的小穴急促地一张一合，卜凡却依旧霸道地抽送着，岳明辉爽到浑身颤抖。穴口丰沛的汁水被高速的抽送插出了白沫，响亮的肉体碰撞声萦绕在办公室里，岳明辉却被操弄得发不出声音。  
      他想起这个alpha是谁了。在他进公司的第一天，岳明辉就注意到了。大概是所有omega的本能，会对优秀的alpha产生好感……  
      岳明辉在“幸好是他”的念头里，被剧烈的顶弄又一次送上了高潮。卜凡快速地抽送了数下，射进了小穴。omega第一次体验到内射的快感，在那一瞬间大脑一片空白，快感侵袭了所有的神经。  
      卜凡张口咬上了岳明辉的后颈，注入了自己的信息素，完成了一次临时标记。  
      岳明辉失神地躺在那里，身上布满了自己赋予的暧昧痕迹与液体，高涨的情欲在皮肤下覆着一层薄红。  
       美味的小兔子老板……卜凡仿佛吃饱喝足的大灰狼，内心涌出了一丝想法。这么美味的小兔子，可一定要从始至终都是自己的，才行。  
       毕竟发情期还长呢，往后的日子也长着呢。


End file.
